An ostomy is a surgical procedure in which an organ, for example the colon or a portion thereof, is removed and the digestive tract is attached to an opening surgically created in the abdominal wall, thereby, allowing digested waste to pass through the abdomen. Examples of ostomies include colostomies, ileostomies and urostomies, amongst others. Typically, the waste is then collected by an impervious bag that is secured over the opening. The opening that results from a colonectomy, or other similar procedures is known as an a “stoma,” and the impervious bag that collects the digestive waste is generally known as an ostomy bag.
An individual who has had a colostomy, ileostomy or the like typically empties the ostomy bag one or more times a day. Additionally, there are varying procedures for irrigating the stoma, which may be done on an about daily basis to maintain good health and sanitation. An ostomy is typically irrigated by applying warm flowing water into the ostomy, maintaining it for a predetermined amount of time and then allowing the water and any waste to drain there from.